Ranma Basara
by Arsao Tome
Summary: This is a revamp version of the old story. With a little bit of explanation about the 'Eden Emperor'.
1. Chapter 1

It was a bright day in the mountains of China and a group had found an ice cave where inside was a very beautiful woman inside of a block of ice. She was blond, well built and dressed in a black outfit with sparkles on it. "There's someone in there." Said the leader. Then the others had went over to where he was and they had seen her. "Get me something to chip the ice so we can free her." He said.

So they did and they got her loose. They laid her down and put her in refrigerated truck.

"Sir, do you think she is still alive?" Said one of his subordinates.

"I really hope so or there will be hell to pay." He said, they headed for Saotome labs. Where they put the woman inside a chamber where it was filled with hot water to melt the ice freeing the woman then they placed an oxygen mask on her. She was now breathing in oxygen.

"Sir she's thriving!" Said a doctor, the man came running in to check in on her. That was when she opened her eyes they were a warm caramel brown.

"Are you alright?" He said, she nodded. "I am Dr. Yuji Sontaro, who are you?"

"Kasuga," she said. "Where is... Lord Kenshin?"

"What year do you think it is?"

"The 18th year of the Tenbun era." She said, some of the interns looked confused. but Dr. Sontaro slightly sighed. Ah youth, such things they can learn.

"She means 1549, the _Sengoku Period_, we're talking almost five centuries ago." Then he looked back to Kasuga, "you are 460 years too late, my dear." she gasped. 460 years? What happened when she was gone? "The so-called, 'Demon King' Nobunaga Oda, had arose and was defeated but not before he killed many Lords, including, I'm sorry to say, Kenshin Uesugi." Tears were being mixed in the water. "I'm sorry."

A month later, Kasuga was in a room, resting and healing contemplating her life now. That was when she had seen something on the television it was a report of about how a young man saved the Imperial family and showed him in action. He had black hair in a long braided ponytail, blue eyes and was dressed a white and green jumpsuit. He was kicking terrorists' heads in, hitting moves that only gods would use. Breaking necks, spines, jaws, rib cages and limbs.

"_Ranma Saotome, the Emperor of Eden, once again has saved the Imperial clan_. _Lord Saotome and his clan had saved humanity last year by coming up with a cure for a bio-weapon that tried to destroy the human race and had defeated the paramilitary group that unleashed it on our great country_." Said the reporter. She was watching the report and was interested.

'Ranma Saotome, huh?' She thought, 'I would be an excellent servant for him.' So she asked a nurse if she could talk to Dr. Sontaro. So he came in.

"Yes Ms. Kasuga?" He said.

"Is there anyway you can connect me with the 'Eden Emperor'?" The nurses were in shock, this woman wants to meet the 'Emperor'?

"Well, I am a retainer to the Saotome Clan." He said, "I'll talk to him."

That night Yuji had went to Saotome Manor or 'Eden's Garden'. "Hello Yuji," said Nodoka as she hugged him. "Please come in, how was your trip?"

"It was fine Madame Nodoka, I have someone wanting to talk to Lord Ranma." He said, Nodoka rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know, he doesn't like that."

"He doesn't see himself the way people see him. Ranma's very modest." Just then they heard him.

"You got that right mom." He said from the dining room. He walked in to the room in a T-shirt, cargo pants and slippers. "Hey Doc, who is it that wants to see me?" Nodoka wrapped her arms around her son. Yuji smiled at the way his Lady loved her son.

"It's a young woman we found in an ice cave." He said, Ranma raised an eyebrow.

"Ice cave?"

"Yes sir, we found her, thawed her out and turned out that she was alive and thriving."

"In the ice?"

"No after we thawed her out."

"Okay, why does she wants to speak with me?"

"She's been in that cube for almost 500 years. She's lost everything."

"So she's looking for someone to serve?"

"Yes..."

"If you call me 'sir', I will hurt you."

"Yes, um she wants to meet you." Ranma sighed.

"I'll visit her in the morning."

So the next morning, Ranma was in his SUV and headed for the hospital. He was in a white and green track suit, sunglasses and boots. He drove in to the hospital parking lot, parked and got out. Then he went to the floor Kasuga was on, he walked in to the room and saw her sitting on her bed. "Um, excuse me Ms. Kasuga?" He said and she looked over to him and quickly knelt in front of him. "Um..."

"I am Kasuga, I wish to serve you 'Great Eden Emperor'." She said, Ranma sighed.

"It's nice to meet you Kasuga-san. Please raise your head." She did and looked at him, his sunglasses were off. Revealing his blue eyes, "I am flattered that you wish to serve me." So they sat down and talked for a while. He sighed, "alright. I'll accept your service," she bowed her head and smiled. He sighed again, then he made a call to Ranko.

/Sup Bro?/ She said.

"Hey sis, I need some of your clothes."

/Ran, you can't fit my clothes./

"I Know That! Just get here with a shirt, pants and sandals. You'll see why when you get here."

/Alright, I'll be there you're the hospital right?/

"Yep."

/On the way./

Later Ranko had came in, she was a very gorgeous red head with blue eyes. She was dressed in a white T-shirt, jeans and sandals. She had a bag with her, "hey bro." She said and kissed him on the cheek. Then she saw Kasuga, "whoa. So this is Kasuga?"

"Yes, I am Kasuga." She said, she bowed to Ranko. They shook hands.

"Okay, here's some clothes for you. We'll let you get dressed." Said Ranko, Ranma turned his back to Kasuga, she saw this and was disheartened.

"Lord Ranma? Do you not like me?" She asked.

"It's not that, I'm a gentleman. It's impolite to see a woman change clothes." She understood.

"We'll get you a whole new wardrobe okay Kasuga." Said Ranko.

"Yes ma'am," she said. "I am done my lord." Ranma turned around to see her in a T-shirt, shorts and sandals. She was knelt to him, Ranma sighed.

"Rise Kasuga," he said and she did. "Look, I know you want to serve me and I'm cool with it. But, don't kneel to me, we are on the same level. You're probably more skilled than I am but I have saved the world countless times." He then got a really got a good look at his new employee, "you are beautiful." She blushed.

"Thank you my lord." She said, Ranma sighed.

"Anyway, I'm not comfortable with 'My Lord' or 'My Liege'. If you must call me something call me 'Boss' or I prefer you to call me Ran-kun and don't give me that 'it's not proper' stuff. We are 21 years old, we have not been 'proper' for 19 of those years." Ranko shook her head in agreement.

"Just remember that." She said.

"Yes, Ran-kun." Said Kasuga.

"That goes double for me," said Ranko. "Call me Ko-chan." Kasuga nodded.

"Okay, let's go. We'll get you signed out and head home." Said Ranma, they walked out of the room and they headed down. Ranko saw Kasuga with her head down.

"Kasuga, raise your head. You're one of us now, hold that head up with pride. You're working for us, you'd make us seem like assholes." Said Ranko, Kasuga quickly lifted her head up.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel that way." She said.

"It's alright." Said Ranma with that they left the hospital.

TBC

**Note: **Now some of you seen the 'Sengoku Basara' Series but this came from the third game. Yes, there will be more characters/ chapters. Enjoy.

**Ninja edit:** Changed Kasuga's response to the year; with thanks to Valheran. Added in some of the reason why Ranma is called the 'Eden Emperor'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Ranma and Kasuga had got home via Ranma's SUV and Ranko rode her bike home. "Well welcome to 'Eden's Garden'," he said. Then he parked the vehicle and helped her out. They headed inside the manor and went in to the dining room. "Mom?" He called, just then a young woman walked out. She had auburn hair and blue eyes, she was dressed in a midnight blue kimono with a white obi stockings and slippers. "Mom, this is Kasuga."

"Nice to meet you Lady Saotome." She said with a bow once again Ranma was feeling uncomfortable.

"Please, call me Nodoka." She said, "my you are a beautiful thing aren't you?" Kasuga blushed.

"Thank you mi lady." Nodoka grabbed the young kunoichi and sat down with her. They talked about everything, her favorite subject was Ranma. "Why is it that Ranma-sama doesn't like formalities?"

"Our family are of the people." Said Nodoka, "it's been said the reason why the people follow the Imperial Family is because we follow them. The people follow us." Ranko spoke up.

"By the way Ranma's my twin, we make compromises to the people because we are entertainers." She said.

"Entertainers?" Ranma nodded.

"They actually call us 'Adam' and 'Eve'. We own an entertainment company, play music, we host parties, run theaters, created games we try to keep people entertained." He said, just then Kasuga's stomach started talking to them. "Um, I better make dinner."

* * *

As they were eating another research team was in another mountain range in what looked like a refugee camp. The banners and flags had a wagtail on them and the team was making sure they didn't trip any traps making their way to the main base. The leader walked in and saw a canopy bed. "I'll go and see if someone is in it or not." She said, so she did and saw a young woman, like in her mid-20s, with red hair, nude, covered only by the sheets. She was very well built, double-d cup bust-line and very curvy. She checked her pulse and it was thready. "She's alive? Get a stretcher in here NOW!"

"Ma'am!" Said one of her subordinates. So one came in and they placed her on it with a sheet and they took her to the hospital. The woman that found her was a doctor and set her up by giving her fluids and making sure she lived.

"Okay, let's get her out of here!" She said, "I'll call Lord Ranma." So she does.

/Yeah?/ He said.

"Ran-kun, it's Jun." She said.

/Hey Jun-chan, what's up?/

"We found this old base and..."

/The general is still alive?/

"How did you know." She could hear to stunned silence on the other end.

/I just guessed. You mean that the general of that base is alive?/

"Yes sir."

/Bring the general to the hospital. Male or female?/

"Female sir."

/This is great. Okay, was she frozen?/

"No sir, but her pulse is thready."

/Did you give her the 'Mix'?/

"Yes."

/Okay, so she'll owe the clan a debt for life. I'll see what I can do to make it reasonable. Bring her to the hospital and I'll have my people give her the once over./

"You got it!"

/Good, we'll see you in two days./

* * *

Later Ranma, Ranko and Kasuga were walking in the orchard talking. "So, you guys basically run all of Japan?" the kunoichi asked.

"That's right," said Ranko. "And almost all of Europe as well." Kasuga was impressed by them. Ranma just shrugged. "Via conquest, but we had wanted the Imperial family on the throne. So we made a deal with them; we get total control of the army and we help them if they need us."

"It's what we do," he said. "We even met a religious leader while we were in Europe on a tour." Then Ranma started to pick some apples from the trees, they were green and a strange blue colored placing them in basket. "The blue ones, can cure almost anything." Kasgua's eyes widened.

"Really?" Ranma nodded and tossed Kasuga, an apple she caught with one hand.

"Looks like you haven't lost a step in those 400 hundred years." She smiled and took a bite of the strange apple. It had a sweet taste to it.

"Mmmm, this is so good." She said as she took another bite.

"Tasty huh?" Said Ranko.

"Very," she said.

"Our gardeners and scientists came up with that apple, we had a lot of that formula left that destroyed that bio-weapon and mixed it with a 'Granny Smith' apple. Which are these green ones by the way. You enjoy that," said Ranma as he was still picking blue and green apples.

"Why are you picking apples anyway?" Ranko said.

"Making a pie."

"Oh can I help?" Said Kasuga as she took another bite of the apple.

"Sure," he said. "If you want to." So they went in and made a couple of apple pies which were delicious.

* * *

Later the young woman that Jun had found started to awake. "Where am I?" She said, just then a nurse went over to her.

"Are you alright?" She said, "I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"It is alright." She said, "where am I?"

"Eden Mercy hospital."

"Why am I in a hospital?"

"When we found you, your pulse was very thready." She cocked an eyebrow.

"Thready? I should be dead," she started to look around and saw the room she was in. "What year is it? It's not the 18th year of the Tenbun era is it?"

"Nope, it is Heisei 24 or if you want to be technical, Saotome 1. (1)"

"Saotome?"

"Yes, Ranma Saotome or as most people knows him as, the '_Eden Emperor_' and his family saved all of Japan and Asia."

"All of Asia?" She said.

"Yep and we are also allied with Western Countries as well."

"What's he like?"

"Y'know, I'm not the person to ask. I'm just a lowly nurse, let me get a doctor and I'll let her tell you." So she did.

* * *

The next morning, Ranma and Ranko were in the backyard training and sparring against each other. Kasuga was watching in awe. "No wonder they are as good as they are." She said, Nodoka came up behind her.

"Yes they are," she said. Kasuga turned around to see her, "good morning Kasuga."

"Good morning Lady Nodoka." She said.

"Ranma and Ranko are really good aren't they?"

"Yes mi Lady." They knew that they were talking about them so Ranma looked at Ranko and nodded. They headed right for each other and tried for a jump kick at each other, barely missing each other. "Oh my, it's like an art."

"Yes it is."

* * *

Later, Ranma and Ranko got cleaned up and ate breakfast. Ranma was now in a tank top and cargo pants. Ranko was in a T-shirt and jeans, "so who is this person Jun-chan found?" She asked as she put a piece of toast in her mouth.

Ranma swallowed his food and washed it down with some milk. "Her name's '_Magoichi Saica_'," Kasuga gasped. "You know her Kas-chan?"

"I have heard of her," she said. "Keiji Maeda had a crush on her."

"Well, I going to meet her."

"I will be going with you, as protection."

"You can come, Ko get some clothes ready."

"For Saica, done and done." Ranma got up after breakfast with Kasuga then he grabbed a bag with some clothes in it for Saica.

"Come on Kasuga, let's roll." So they took off.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ranma and Kasuga got in to his SUV and they took off for the hospital. As they were driving, Kasuga had found a lot about her lord. When she had heard about what his father did to him she made a mental note to take Genma out.

Meanwhile Magoichi was sitting down and looking out of the window. 'My men are gone; I am a warrior out of time. I've been asleep for almost five hundred years. What do I do now?' Then a nurse had come in.

"Ms. Saica?" She said, "there's someone here to meet you." Magoichi looked over to the door and saw Ranma and Kasuga.

"Hello Ms. Saica." Said Ranma, "I'm Ranma Saotome."

"The 'Eden Emperor'," she said. "I've heard of you."

"Then you know what my family and I are capable of?"

"Yes, I wish to work for you." She said and Ranma smirked. That was when Ranko came in with some clothes. "This is my twin sister Ranko."

"Nice to meet you Magoichi." She said.

"Same here." She said, and then she saw Kasuga. "What are you doing here?"

"I too am serving the '_Emperor_' now."

"I see, so what do we do now?"

"Well, you are going to get dressed and I'm going to sign you out." So she did and they were on their way to the Saotome manor.

Once there, they got out and Nodoka had met Magoichi and hit it off nicely with her. "Okay," said Ranma. "Ranko we had a meeting today." He was looking at his I pad, "then we need to finish the season." Magoichi and Kasuga looked at him.

"Season?" They asked.

"Yep," said Ranko. She went over to the home theater and pulled out a DVD it was of their anime, 'the Garden of Eden'. It was season 1 and it had Ranma and Ranko standing back to back in their track suits looking at the camera and either smiling or smirking. Both were holding sour green apples, "it's about our adventures on a futuristic planet. We are freedom fighters that fight with music."

"Music as a weapon," pondered Magoichi. "Never thought of something like that." They set it up and had them watch the anime.

"Okay, we got to go." Said Ranma.

"See ya." Said Ranko with that they were gone.

It was around dusk and the twins came back, "we're home." Said Ranma just then he was tackled by a crying Kasuga. Ranma and Ranko looked at each other confused.

"Ranma-sama," she cried. "I didn't know how much heartbreak you had experienced."

"Season finale of 2," they said. He got up with her in his arms and sat her down. That particular season was how he had to deal with everything and all with a broken heart. He found out that their parents were betrayed by the one that claimed to be their father, the man that had really raised and trained him had sacrificed himself for him and the one he had loved had died in his arms. Ranma softly stroked Kasuga's hair as she snuggled in to his chest trying to calm down.

"Sh, it's okay." He said, "hey I have everything back. Mom's alive, my biological father had found me and is coming to visit, my sensei had just finished a show and I have you guys. So, I'm not alone. Okay?" He lifted her head up and wiped away her tears. "Ranko could you get her some water?"

"Sure," she said and Magoichi just smiled at them and sat next to them, helping to calm Kasuga down. Ranma kissed the kunoichi on the forehead.

"Thank you Ranma-sama." She said and hugged him tightly.

TBC


End file.
